Haloed
by Understanding.Me
Summary: The Mystical World is changing, and Nick must choose his destiny with the help of a new girl. Things get complicated when Madison gets involved and Udonna isn't very pleased. Told in Maddie's POV.
1. The New Beginning

**THE NEW BEGINNING**

**---**  


_Water is my eye  
My most faithful mirror  
Teardrop on the fire  
Feels like sunlight on my breath  
When black flowers blossom  
_

**---**

There weren't many ways to make sense of what was happening. The change in the atmosphere surrounding the mystical world was hard to miss. Certain measures were being taken to ensure the security of the Forest and for all that dwelled in it, particularly the area surrounding Rootcore. Evil was still out there and no doubt, the events occurring today were something they were all well aware of. All the rangers were on high alert. Daggeron was in and amongst the crowd keeping watch and Claire was told to remain inside Rootcore monitoring the Xenotome in case dark energy was detected in the woods.

Despite all of this concern, something exciting was about to happen.

I stood by the edges of the growing crowd of magical creatures, solemnly watching the procession of well-wishers that engulfed the whole place. The winds were picking up and the clouds overhead masked the sun like a furious storm of locusts rampaging the skies. As the moments ticked onwards, the setting sun beyond the dreary clouds began to set, gradually stealing the daylight in its wake. I stood up straight, after spending countless minutes leaning against the rough bark of a huge tree, and spotted some of my friends. Xander was, quite happily, encircled by young maidens from the neighbouring towns. They seemed to have really taken to his charm as I watched them laugh generously at something he said.

Nearby were Vida and Chip immersed in the crowd who were happily handing out sweets and greeting people as they flooded into the clearing in front of Rootcore. Vida had some sort of instrument in her hands, something I'd never seen before. She shook it to a rhythm in tune to the other bearers of the instrument. The musical hum that drifted through the air was intoxicating, and I couldn't help but smile. They were all having so much fun. How come I wasn't?

Nick was nowhere insight. That realization brought me back to why all of this commotion was going on in the first place. I shook my head, forcing those thoughts away. I didn't want to think about it. In stead, I continued to search the crowds, doing my best to keep my mind occupied.

A moment later, growing cheers were reverberating through the crowds as the entrance to Rootcore was lifting up and Udonna stepped through. Ever since Lienbow returned, hope grew to new heights among the people of the mystical world. The desire for peace was starting to take shape once again. Udonna and Lienbow became an icon of the past, before The Great battle that destroyed the lives of so many. The return of Lienbow was so unexpected, it brought about changes that would have never taken place otherwise. The neighbouring towns and cities within the magical world had blocked off all contact, in aide of protecting their own. Living in constant fear of The Master's evil henchmen, they refused to leave their homes and could do nothing but put all their hope into the hands of the Mystical Warriors that had returned.

When I heard about that, I couldn't help but sigh. Talk about no pressure. We had to save, not only our world, but that of the magical creatures who now stood together. Thousands and thousands of little creatures bustled through the clearing, clamouring to get a glimpse of Udonna. She stood aside now, and let Lienbow step out. The roar of cheers was almost deafening. I caught the eye of a fairy that looked at me oddly. He was probably wondering why I wasn't screaming my head off with joy, as everyone else was. I forced a smile on my face and clapped in chorus.

That's when I saw Nick, walking out right behind his father, Lienbow. He looked different, wearing traditional mystic garments that made him look more a part of this world than I'd ever imagined. His hands were dangling to his sides, as he walked slowly. I couldn't see his eyes as he looked downwards with a stern expression on his face. He wasn't happy and that made my head spin. This was supposed to be a blissful occasion for him above all.

The crowd started to quiet down as Lienbow stepped forward to say a few words.

"The idea of standing here today in front of you all, was not something I entertained. I never thought it possible. Somehow, incredible luck was on my side, freeing me at last. I take great comfort in seeing you all in such high spirits. This is in deed a joyous day. Joining together, once again, one Kingdom of Mystical power, to stand against the Evil that threatens us; After everything that has happened, I thought that was impossible as well. Once again, I was wrong." Lienbow paused and looked around as the crowds cheered louder than ever. "I thank you all for being here today, and I could not feel more grateful to be alive than I do at this moment. My son, Bowen, is easily my proudest achievement. Even though I did not get the chance to watch him grow into the person he is today, I am however, overwhelmed beyond any measure, to what he has become. I introduce to you The Light, and one day, the most powerful Wizard in the world."

The cheers erupted once again and Nick's face grew more solemn. Nick hesitated before stepping in line with his father and steadily looking at the people convened in front of him. I couldn't understand why but it felt like he didn't want to be there. I couldn't understand why I wanted to know the reason for this, but I did, extremely.

I struggled to stay focused on what was happening. Lienbow put a hand across Nick's shoulder and moved him into the crowd that divided and made a path for them to walk through. As he did, Nick shook hands with noble wizards, who had journeyed far and wide to be there to meet him, and see what he was capable of, it seemed. The challenge in their eyes were unmistakable.

I took this opportunity to sneak back into Rootcore, and think about what was happening. I had to make sense of it considering Nick's reaction was absolutely opposite to what I had expected. The Magical World reunited and Udonna had requested the rangers to remain at Rootcore for an extended period of time. She wanted us to work with the other mystical wizards, all powerful in their own right, so that we could find ways to progress in our fight against the Master. This was a novel request, one that I was not entirely opposed to. It was just the idea of leaving the Human world for so long, bothered me. I'd miss my family and what little of a normal life I had left before I became a mystic ranger.

Now Udonna was asking us to give all that up for who knows how long. I need some time to get used to the idea, but I had no idea that Nick might have the same problem. In fact, I doubted that he did. Getting the chance to spend time with his family was something I knew he'd appreciate. So what was bothering him?

"Hey Madison, isn't it great?" Her cheerful voice rang high, as she leaned over the open window taking in the sight of the crowds. I quickly glanced over at the Xenotome and relaxed when everything looked okay. Claire was too caught up in what was going on outside to pay much attention to it.

"Yeah, Claire. It's wonderful." I tried my best to sound excited and even forced another quick smile when she threw her head in my direction and giggled happily.

"Would you mind if I just take a peek outside? It'll only take a moment, I promise." She was already skipping to the door before I got a chance to reply. "Sure Claire, take your time." I guess, some part of me wanted the alone time, even though 'peace and quiet' didn't exactly go with the deal. Claire smiled graciously and ran out the door.

I was finally alone.

---

_can't change this feeling  
I'm way out of touch  
can't change this meaning  
well it means too much_


	2. Invisible

**INVISIBLE**

___when we all want to seem like  
we've got it all figured out  
well let me be the first to say  
that I don't have a clue  
I don't have all the answers  
I'm not gonna pretend like I do _

---

I tired my best to block out the noise coming from the outside, and slowly closed my eyes. I didn't know how much time had passed, but when I opened my eyes: a grinning face stared back at me. I almost fell out of my seat from the shock. I probably would have done just that had it not been for the arm that steady me forward.

Nick gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze before laughing, "You okay?" I wasn't sure how to respond, mostly because my mouth wouldn't move. My brain was still taking a few seconds to wake up and I blushed, uncontrollably when all I could do was nod at his question.

He leaned back in his seat, dropping his head back and sighing deeply.

"You--" my drowsy voice broke as I tried to speak. I cleared my throat quickly and continued, "You look worn out."

That got an instant response from him, in the form of a slight smirk. "I don't know much more of this I can take…" He simply said, the humor in his face quickly fading. He took a few more even breaths before sitting up straight and glaring at me. "Why weren't you out there? I was looking everywhere for you." I couldn't help the laughter that escaped my mouth, triggered from my embarrassment. My mind quickly went into over-gear, "Um, I…" I looked around, trying to remember why I left the gathering outside. "I guess it was just the crowds. It got a little too intense and Claire was stuck in here when she really wanted to be out there. So, we switched places. Sorry if I missed anything terribly exciting."

Nick stopped glaring and rolled his eyes.

"What? Did they force you to do a speech or something?" I giggled, watching him twitch his fingers nervously.

He didn't say anything and that was answer enough.

"You did! Crap. I missed it." I bit my lower lip to hold back the laughter that was threatening to brake free when I saw his frustrated face.

"Public speaking is something I _really_ need to work on." His sarcastic voice was tinged with something I couldn't quiet make out. His eyes stared at the table in front of us, and my mind wandered back to when he first stepped out of Rootcore.

"Was that the reason you didn't look too pleased earlier, before Lienbow made his speech?" I asked this, thinking it was the obvious answer.

His head rose slowly, his eyes taking on a more serious tone.

"Not exactly." Was all he said. I waited, hoping he would clarify. He didn't.

"Then what was bothering you?" I prompted.

A frown captured his face as he continued playing with his fingers nervously, looking around the room at anything but me. He was thinking, and having a hard time answering my question. Was it really that bad? I was in the dark and I hated not knowing what was going on.

"Well," he paused and looked at me this time, his eyes trying to appear less serious than before. His slight smile looked more nervous than anything else, and that got me a little worried. "C'mon Nick, what is it?"

"I had a chat with Udonna this morning," again he paused trying to find the words. "She told me something about the kind of people that were coming to this part of the woods for next few weeks. Um, I gotta do a lot of mingling…"

None of this was making any sense. I guess he saw the confusion on my face an he tried to clarify.

"With my _position_," he stressed the word meaning to remind me of what he is now, not just a mystic ranger, but the future of the Magical World. "Udonna wants me to meet a few important people. Did you see that carriage that arrived a short while before Udonna came out to meet the crowd?"

I quickly thought back, the whole afternoon had been a scene of pure chaos. People were coming in from all directions. Around Rootcore, several temporary accommodations were built, using both magic and man-power. The place was turning into a focal point of the mystical world. Creatures I had never seen before were popping out of every bush. But as I thought back, I did remember seeing a heavily guarded carriage being escorted into the clearing earlier today.

"I think I did see it."

"Now do you remember seeing Lienbow introduce me to those old Wizards?"

I just nodded this time. All off this was still making little sense to me. My patience was ticking away every time he stopped to ask me these questions.

"Nick, just tell me what is going on?" My voice was just a whisper as I heard footsteps coming in from the door behind him. Before I glanced up to see who was coming, Nick turned around, not answering me, and saw Udonna walk in. Following close behind her was a person I had never met before. The girl had a cloak covering her head, a deep purple-colored velvet hood was pulled back as Udonna introduced her to me.

"Madison, I didn't expect you to be here. This is Lady Rosalie Ellinwood, daughter of Pyrus, a very close friend to your father Nick." Udonna's eyes shifted from me to Nick quickly as she put a gentle arm around Rosalie's shoulder. The hood of her cloak fell away and the beautiful, young angelic face stared back at Udonna. She nodded politely and looked towards me and Nick, more particularly Nick. She had the longest blond hair I had ever seen, disappearing all the way down her back. The cloak covered a very petite frame, Rosalie looked very fragile as she took a seat in front of us. Her eyes reflected the light, shining a deep green and yellow. It was mesmerizing. I risked a quick glance at Nick and saw he was just as captivated, if not more. I sat up slowly, no one seemed to notice, as all the attention was nowhere near me. I suddenly felt like I was intruding on a private moment here, at least that's the feeling I got when I looked in Udonna's eyes.

"The weather has been most displeasing today," Rosalie's voice sounded so light, almost musical. The gentle hint of humor in her tone was not missed as she smiled again. Nick nodded, apologetically, as if he controlled the weather and felt some need to look remorseful. I stood back wondering if I should leave, I suddenly felt very inadequate. Looking at Rosalie, no one would blame me for feeling that way. Her delicate hands came to rest on the table only inches from Nick's. Udonna came up from beside the two and placed a hand on both of their shoulders, leaning in slowly and saying, "You two should go see the view from the balcony," Udonna gestured over her shoulder, "And join us later for dinner at the south end of the Woods. Your father Pyrus has been most generous in arranging a great evening for us all."

"Oh, but dinner is only a short while away and I must go get ready," as Rosalie spoke she made a gesture towards her cloak, indicating she planned on wearing something far different.

"I see, perhaps you are right. Time has really gotten away from us today." Udonna's eyes glanced over to the window, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Maybe Madison here could help me get ready?"

My head shot up at the sound of my name, looking thoroughly stunned.

"Who _me_? But I…" I was shaking my head trying to think of something to say. My mind drew a blank.

"Madison, would you mind helping Lady Rosalie with her preparations for this evening's celebrations? I would greatly appreciate it." Udonna's voice was gentle.

"I guess I could." I didn't know what else to say.

"That's wonderful," Rosalie stood gracefully as she spoke, "I could help you get ready as well." She offered, with a grin on her face.

Again, I was dumbfounded. I didn't think I was invited to this special dinner. It was suppose to be just for the important people like Lienbow, Udonna and the rest of the Noble Wizards. I suppose Rosalie was going because she was the daughter of Pyrus as Udonna mentioned. There was going to be a huge outdoor celebration in the Woods for all the creatures that had come today. I remember hearing Vida complain about finding some good music to play for tonight. I figured I'd be going to that party, rather than this ridiculously formal dinner.

I saw a slight twitch in Udonna's face as she heard Rosalie's request, confirming my suspicions. _I wasn't invited. _

"No, that's alright. I actually have other plans. But I could still help you get ready since I have some time to spare." My voice didn't break as I spoke, and sighed with relief.

"Are you sure you can't come?" Nick turned his head to look at me, the first time he acknowledged my presences since Udonna had arrived with Rosalie. I think he knew I was not serious about having other plans.

"Uh…" I struggled, glancing quickly at Udonna, who was smiling now.

"Child, you are more than welcome to join us." Udonna sounded very calm, urging me to agree.

I forced a smile and nodded, not trusting my voice to stay steady if I said anything more.

"That's settled. Lets be off, there is much to do." Rosalie's voice sounded bored, as she moved towards the door.

I looked over at Nick before I left and saw a sympathetic expression on his face, he knew I was dreading having to do this. I watched as Udonna came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, a stern look in her eyes as she stared down at Nick. He looked away from me and down at the ground as Udonna whispered something I couldn't quite hear. His expression turned sour.

Rosalie called my name and I turned to leave.

As I walked out of Rootcore, outside through the back exit, Rosalie was already in her carriage. She threw a small piece of paper that floated magically into my hands. She waved and sat back in carriage as it pulled away and moved quickly through a path leading into the woods.

"How come she didn't wait for me?" I was confused.

I opened the piece of paper and read it quickly.

There were directions to the place she was staying at. On the other side was a list of things she wanted me to pick up, from the nearby village market.

"Ugh, why did I agree to this?" I groaned and started off in the direction of the village.

This was going to be a long night.

Half way down the road, it started to rain.

I sighed, and kept moving.

----

I locked inside, the only place  
where you feel sheltered  
where you feel safe  
you lost yourself  
in your search to find  
something else  
to hide behind


End file.
